


Teach Me

by jeonghansjazzyjazzclub



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghansjazzyjazzclub/pseuds/jeonghansjazzyjazzclub
Summary: Jungkook agrees to a date, then panics because he's never kissed before. Naturally, he turns to his roommate and best friend for help.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 28





	Teach Me

Taekook - Teach Me 

  
  


Taehyung nearly jumps out of his skin when Jungkook slams the door and throws himself onto the couch beside him. He usually comes home from dance practice an hour later and Taehyung _usually_ draws during that rare time when the apartment is quiet.

“Ughhhhhh, Hyung.” Jungkook groans. 

Taehyung sets his notebook down carefully, so Jungkook doesn’t see the portrait he’s been drawing of him.. Not that he would anyway, with his hands in his face like that. “Kookie? Shouldn’t you be dancing right now?” 

“I couldn’t even go, Tae.” He whines. “Jisoo asked me out and I freaked and ran and now I’m here.” 

“Wait, Jisoo asked you out? For real?” 

“Yes! And I kind of agreed and now I have to go on a date with her.” 

Taehyung is caught between every emotion he’s ever felt and then some. It was one thing to smile while Jungkook talked about his crush on Jisoo late into the night, but it’s another thing entirely to watch them get together. Taehyung bites his lip before responding. “Isn’t that what you wanted though?” 

Jungkook throws his arms down. “I guess? But what if she wants to kiss? I’d have no clue what to do, hyung.” 

Taehyung does his best to cool the image of Jungkook kissing Jisoo simmering in the back of his mind. It’s not fair. Every time he closes his eyes Taehyung can only imagine Jungkook kissing him, and every time it ignites a familiar heat in his lower stomach. 

“Well....” Taehyung is at a loss for words. “I’m sure it’ll just come naturally?” 

Jungkook groans and stares into space with the most panicked look Taehyung has ever seen. He’s about to say something when Jungkook springs back to life, eyes wide. 

“Teach me, Tae. Please?” 

“Teach you?” 

“Teach me how to kiss. You’ve done it before, right?” 

He can’t help the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Well, yes, I’ve kissed before, but why do you want _me_ to teach you?” ‘ _You’re straight, remember?’_ Taehyung thinks, paining his flustered heart. 

“Because, Tae, you’re my best friend. If I can’t ask you, I have no one else to go to and I’ll be screwed for my date. Besides, we’re both guys so it won’t be weird, right? It’ll be like showing in the same locker room.” 

“I guess so.” Taehyung omits the part where he has never seen Jungkook leaving the shower without getting hard, and that, yes, it would be completely weird for them to kiss. But he’s been in love with Jungkook for years, and if this isn’t a blessing from the heavens, nothing is. “I’ll teach you, but you have to change first, you smell like sweat.” 

Jungkook laughs and glances down at his dance clothes. “I’ll just go take a shower. Thank you, Tae!” 

He gets up and Taehyung traces the lines of his muscles through his shirt as he disappears into his bedroom. His back. His broad shoulders. His legs. If Taehyung is going to do this, he needs Jungkook to not wear _that._ He’d lose himself too quickly. 

Taehyung migrates to his bedroom while Jungkook showers. He stretches out on his bed and looks at the ceiling. Somewhere deep inside he knows this is a terrible idea; the moment he gets a taste of Jungkook, he’ll never stop wanting more. ‘ _This is all for Jisoo,’_ he reminds himself. Jungkook doesn’t even like men. _Doesn’t like him._ This is just a lesson so Jungkook can impress some girl. 

The door clicks open from their shared bathroom. “Hey, Tae.” Jungkook rubs the back of his neck. 

He’s wearing only a sweatshirt and his navy boxers, water still dripping off his hair. He pushes it back and shakes his head a little, revealing his strong, dark eyebrows. This is going to be harder than Taehyung thought. 

“Hey, Kookie. Do you still want to do this? You don’t have to, you know.”

“I want to.” He laughs and looks away. “I’m just a little nervous.” 

_Now or never._ Taehyung pats the bed and Jungkook sits in front of him, eager to learn. They sit there for a few seconds too long before Taehyung blurts out, “So, um, when you kiss someone, you should touch them. Like this.” He takes Jungkook’s hands and puts them on his shoulders. He prays Jungkook doesn’t feel his pulse beating through his skin. 

“Got it.” Jungkook nods and bites his lip, deep in thought. His eyes flick up. “Now what?” 

“Then you close your eyes, lean in, and let your lips touch. Nice and light, Kookie. Don’t think about it too hard.” 

Jungkook takes a second to steel himself and gets closer to Taehyung. When their faces are dangerously close, Jungkook closes his eyes and touches his lips to Taehyung’s for a split second. They barely touch at all, just a whisper of a kiss. It takes Taehyung by surprise how quickly warmth is traveling south down his body. 

Jungkook looks at him with wide eyes. “How did I do?” 

“You did good, but honestly, it was a little _too_ light. You want them to feel it, right?” Taehyung chuckles. 

“Right.” Jungkook says, determined as ever. “Can I try again?” 

_As many times as you need._ “Go for it.” 

Jungkook moves faster, stronger, and much more confident than before. His grip tightens on Taehyung’s shoulders and he presses their lips together, _hard._ So hard that their teeth click together and Taehyung feels his lip pinch between them. Jungkook pulls back and looks up expectantly, but Taehyung can see the frustration gathering in his eyes. 

“That wasn’t right either, was it?” 

Taehyung rubs the pinched spot on his lip and offers a smile. “You’re thinking about it too hard, Kook. It’s supposed to be natural; it’s supposed to make the other person feel good. Just ease into it.”

“Ok, I’ll try.” 

And then Jungkook’s lips are on his again, and it’s soft, demanding, and it takes Taehyung’s breath away. He wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist, pulling him into his lap. The last bit of hesitation, the feeling that none of this is real, threatens to make Taehyung stop before he can break his own heart. But he doesn’t, because when Jungkook sighs into the kiss and their breaths mix, he knows he’s already gone. 

Jungkook is surprised when Taehyung presses up into the kiss and runs his tongue along his bottom lip. He groans, a sound Taehyung had imagined hundreds of times over, but it’s _much_ deeper than he expected. Just as he’s about to do it again, Jungkook pulls away. It’s only for a second, though, because he tips their weight and drives Taehyung back into the bed. Jungkook’s tongue grazes the bottom of his upper teeth and it’s Taehyung’s turn to moan. 

“I didn’t teach you that.” He pants. 

Jungkook looks at him with those dark, innocent eyes. “You didn’t have to.”

Taehyung doesn’t have time to process before Jungkook is kissing him breathless; he didn’t even realize how hard he’s gotten until he feels Jungkook start grinding onto his thigh. In the back of his mind he’s stunned how fast this is all happening, but he’s lost in the heat, the pressure, and in all honesty, he’d be more than happy to let Jungkook take him right here. Jungkook pulls away from their kiss and struggles to catch his breath while they press their hips together. Taehyung takes the opportunity to leave soft kisses along Jungkook’s neck. 

“Tae,” Jungkook breathes. “I’m close.” 

The words don’t register right away. Did Jungkook just say he was close? Like _close_ close? He doesn’t respond and doesn’t have to because Jungkook stills above him. 

“ _Taehyung.”_

Taehyung holds him as he shivers through his high. ‘ _Jesus, Jungkook.’_ Taehyung thinks. They’d only kissed and it pushed Jungkook over the edge. He’s about to say something anything, when Jungkook’s head snaps up, eyes wide. 

“Oh my god,” He whispers. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…” 

“No, no, Kookie.” It’s more of a plea than anything. “Stay.” 

This is what Taehyung was afraid of; he ruined everything and he _knew_ he shouldn’t have allowed himself to do this, but he did, and now Jungkook looks mortified. 

“No, I- I have to go.” Jungkook scrambles away from Taehyung like he’s just been burned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Wait, Kookie, please-” 

His sentence is cut short when Jungkook turns. He makes his escape as fast as he possibly can and leaves Taehyung alone, praying for a chance to start over. 

  
  
  


Part 2

  
  


The next few days are hell, to say the least. He and Jungkook haven’t spoken except in passing, and even then all Jungkook manages to mutter is a small hi. Taehyung guesses he’s already been on his date with Jisoo. It breaks his heart to think Jungkook could be that way with anyone else; the way he was with Taehyung a few nights ago. Even more than that, though, he feels guilty for ruining their relationship and secretly relishing in those memories deep in the night. It’s too much. He needs to talk to Kook. 

Taehyung basically ambushes Jungkook when he comes home from dance practice (a purposeful twenty minutes later than usual, Taehyung notices). 

He grabs Jungkook’s wrist before he can resist. “Jungkook, can we please talk?” 

“Oh, Tae, I don’t know…” He looks away. 

“ _Please.”_ His tone makes Jungkook finally look him in the eyes. 

“Ok.” His voice is so, so small. 

They move to the couch and Taehyung is the first to break the silence. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to get so carried away. I just-,” _I’m just in love with you._

“No, no, hyung,” Jungkook interrupts. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I forced you to kiss me, and then _that_ happened.” He hides his face. “It’s so embarrassing. I feel terrible, Tae.” 

“You didn’t force me into anything. I wanted to.” It slips out before Taehyung can catch himself. He looks up at Jungkook, heat spreading across his cheeks. He speaks again so Jungkook has less of a chance to reject him. “Did you have your date with Jisoo?” 

Jungkook seems like he’s breaking out of a trance. “Oh, actually, I canceled it.” 

“What? Why?” _‘Great,’_ Taehyung thinks. ‘ _I ruined his chance at love with someone he actually likes.’_

“I realized I’m in love with someone else and I knew we weren’t the right match.” 

“Oh.” Taehyung says. 

Silence burns the room around them and it’s Taehyung’s turn to want to run. He feels like crying. Jungkook has no right to play with his heart like this.

“Hyung? Don’t cry, ok?” Jungkook’s thumbs run across the space under his eyes. 

Taehyung’s voice is wet and rich. “I love you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook just stares in stunned silence. Now Taehyung _really_ wants to run. He’s about to get up when Jungkook throws his entire weight at him and pins him back on the couch. 

“Taehyungie.” His voice is a deep, deep growl. “Don’t go.” 

All Taehyung can feel is the heat of Jungkook’s breath and the weight of his body on top of his. 

“Ok.” He finally whispers.

Then Jungkook presses their lips together with so much force Taehyung feels like he might pass out. He groans into the kiss, which makes Jungkook sigh and dip lower to nip kisses into Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung exposes his neck and uses his hands to push Jungkook’s hips down into his. They both let out low, breathy hums. Taehyung is too gentle, though, and Jungkook loves that about him, but he’s impatient. After that night, Jungkook has been replaying how beautiful Taehyung looked beneath him nonstop in his mind. He didn’t consciously know it when he asked Taehyung to teach him, but he always kind of wanted his hyung. And now he wants to do a lot more, if Taehyung will allow him to. 

Jungkook unwraps Tae’s arms from his waist and picks him up so Taehyung is facing him while he walks them to the bedroom. Taehyung doesn’t miss a beat and tugs Jungkook’s long hair into another deep, simmering kiss. Jungkook tosses Taehyung onto the bed, careful not to hurt him. He could never hurt Taehyung. That’s why he stops before stealing Taehyung’s mouth again, their noses barely touching. 

“Do you want this, Tae?” He asks, brushing soft hair away from Taehyung’s eyes. 

“More than anything. Take me, Kookie.” 

That’s what finally breaks Jungkook. He moans and rolls his hips into Taehyung’s while they slowly fall out of their clothes. Jungkook slides Taehyung’s shirt over his head and immediately runs his hands over the lines of his abs. Taehyung shivers beneath his touch, something that has Jungkook’s pants feeling _way_ too tight. He stands up and takes his own shirt off, then his pants, leaving him and Taehyung in only their underwear (Taehyung managed to wriggle out of his sweatpants just in time for Jungkook to press their barely-clothed dicks together). Taehyung uses that deep, lust-inducing, voice when they touch. His neck tilts back and his eyes turn a pretty white as they roll upwards. Jungkook swears he’s never seen anyone more sexy in his life. He feels his dick twitch at the sight and he knows Taehyung felt it too. They make eye contact just long enough for Jungkook to see Taehyung’s face as he teases his fingers along the waistband of his underwear. Taehyung bites down on his lip, grips Jungkook’s wrist, and moves his hand under the waistband and onto his cock. 

“Don’t tease me like that.” He breathes through his teeth. “I won’t make it.” 

Jungkook laughs. “Oh, I’ll make sure of that.” 

He palms Taehyung for a minute, memorizing the way Taehyung looks at his most vulnerable. They finally shed their underwear- the last barrier between them- and Jungkook swats blindly in the bedside drawer to find the lube he just bought. He hates to admit it, but he’s nervous. A few days ago, he hadn’t even kissed anyone, and now he’s about to have sex with his gorgeous, sexy, best friend. Taehyung seems to notice the breakdown happening in Jungkook’s mind because he sits up and lightly grabs Jungkook’s chin. 

“Don’t worry.” He whispers. “Just show me how much you love me.” There’s a pause. “You love me, right?” 

“God, of course I love you, Taehyung.” 

Taehyung gives him those big eyes, the ones that say ‘ _show me’._ So Jungkook slicks up his fingers and pushes in one at a time. Taehyung squirms underneath him as his slim fingers stretch and knead. Taehyung swears Jungkook will be the death of him. When he finally has three fingers easily within Taehyung, Jungkook smears on some lube and lines himself up. 

Taehyung opens his beautiful, sultry, eyes and runs his tongue up Jungkook’s wrist. Enough is enough. Jungkook pushes in all at once and it feels so, so, good. Taehyung’s breath quickens as Jungkook begins to move, slowly, at first, but deep. Taehyung has imagined this moment for so long, gotten off to it many times, he still feels like this is all a dream. But when Jungkook breathes out his name, eyebrows creased together, he’s brought sharply back to reality.

“Jungkook, faster, please.” He whines. 

Soon Jungkook is pounding into him harder than anything he’s ever experienced. It only takes the smallest shift before Taehyung is falling apart in Jungkook’s arms. Each time Jungkook hits his prostate he feels more and more like he’s about to lose control. 

“Kookie, I’m-” His words are intercepted by another wave of pleasure. 

He glances up, desperate for Jungkook to get the message, but Jungkook looks like he’s having the same problem himself. His eyes are squeezed shut beneath those strong eyebrows and his hair is stuck to his forehead in more than one place. Taehyung engraves the image into his memory before he throws his head back and presses himself into Jungkook even more. It only takes a couple seconds and Taehyung is shuttering, his orgasm burning through him. He knows he’s calling Jungkook’s name over and over, but his mind is so overcome that he barely hears Jungkook’s warning. All of the sudden Jungkook’s pace falters to a near stop and all Taehyung can feel within him is warmth. It hits them both harder than either of them could’ve imagined. 

They collapse beside each other, still panting, and Taehyung takes the opportunity to kiss Jungkook. It’s love. It’s always been love. And as Jungkook’s soft smile slowly fades into sleep, all Taehyung can think of is the warmth around him and the slow, gentle beating of their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read the whole thing, you're my best friend and I love you. (This is based on a brilliant fic I read once, but lost to the void, so I made my own version ) More fics to come!


End file.
